Box full of sharp objects
by lil-devilish-kitten
Summary: This one was special; it was our first kill together, but it was in no way our last. We had fun me and My boy. This is a very important part of the story, because this is essentially - A love story. AU AH
1. Today I fell

I was not surprised we were here, i mean thats how it happens right? In all the great storys ever told there had to be an ending, it was either: live happily ever after, lean a very important life lesson and walkaway the better for it, or death. Well - it had to be some kind of poetic irony that our ending was option number three; death.

Now don't be too upset, because you see - we chose this, and if you knew what we had done; you would choose this for us too. i will never regret my life or the choices i have made... in fact i urge youall to take a page out my book, and by that i mean live your life to the fullest; do whatever the hell you want to. Trust me it is a very freeing experience.

Unfortunately for the people in my life - well except one - what i wanted to do did not benefit them at all. Do not worry i will tell you all about it, but first let me tell you about my other half, my true love if you will. The only person that i ever have or ever will care about (other than myself of course.) Now this is a very important part of the story, because this is esstionaly - A love story.

I met him one night while scouting out a job, he was in the middle of the club dance floor swinging his hips and grinding against some poor ghastly twitchy older man. I was entranced by him moving so sensuously, i could not look away. I watched as her danced in jeans and a brown tee-shirt; both of which where molded to his body like a second layer of skin. his dark hair reflecting the colours of the strobe lights in the club, his hands on the old tossers body who he was dancing with. For a moment i was envious of the rat faced guy who got to put his hands all over him...but by the looks my boy was throwing me, i had nothing to worry about. Every few second he would look over at my direction where i was sitting at the bar, i had him already. The only problem was old rat-face; but that was easy to take care of.

The game had changed i had new prey.

The plan was to watch them, wait till they left then make my move. apparently that was not the way things were meant to go. i lost sight of them for a little while thanks to the gyrating bodies that were surrounding me. Pissed, and wanting to get some air i went to the back exit of the club which leads to dingy little ally. Throwing on my leather jacket i continued to walk dodging rubbish as i did. Now this is the part where everything became interesting. From the corner of my eye i saw rat-face pinning my boy against the wall, there looked to be some kind of struggle. Thinking fast i reckoned i could kill two birds with one stone: eliminate the competition and get my boy to be thankful to me for saving him; it seemed like a win-win to me. so without any more thought i walked up to rat-face, his back was toward me so he did not notice me, but my boy did.

His green eyes focused on mine and he winked.

Whether it was the look in our eyes or some cosmic force, i will never know. simultaneously we both pulled out our blade and stabbed him on either side of his neck the sharpness making it easy to pierce. It was beautiful watching his eyes open wide in shock as he realized what happened, blood pouring down out of the wound some landing on us. rat-face made gurgling noises as he slid down on the dirty alley floor. My eyes were on my boy though he was more stunning up close than he was from far even with all the blood on him. Before my brain had even made a decision my mouth was on his our bodies pulled together as i backed him against the wall, he responded in kind - tangling both his hand in my hair. He took over the kiss pushing his tongue in to my mouth. it was exquisite i could feel him all over me, spreading his legs with my thighs i pushed my arousal against hip, i could feel him hard against my leg. We moved together our breathing getting heavy, he pushed me away before we could get any further,

" im not that easy" my boy said his red swollen lips curved up into a smile. He looked so sexy that i could not keep my hands off him, pulling him against my chest i tipped his head to the side to bite down on his neck hard. He cried out gripping my arms tightly as i marked him, turining his head he kissed me once again. I pulled back only enough to look into his brilliant green eyes.

" whats your name?" i asked stroking his neck.

" Harry"

"I'm Draco"

That was the first time we met - our first kiss standing over Rat-face as he bled to death by our hand. You see at the beginning I told you we deserved our end. So don't feel badly because we do, not Oh and do not misunderstand; we have done so much worst. This one was special, it was our first kill together, but it was in no way our last.

We had fun me and My boy.

* * *

_A.N- so this wa just ment to be a one-shot but i am actually thinking about writing more. so let me know what you think about it. Please leave a review!!!_


	2. and felt better

That night I took harry home with me.

I never thought of asking if he had anywhere else to go and he never mentioned it if he did; it just did not matter. He was my boy now, he belonged with me.

I know what you thinking – how dare I lay claim to somebody I had just met. Well if you were there you could feel what I felt, what we felt you would understand. Just one look from my boy had my hart beating a little faster bringing with it all sort of images of what we could be doing together, which made other parts of me rise to attention unbidden. Of coarse it was not all just about the physical attraction either, don't get me wrong my boy was captivating, it was more than that though; I am sure he felt it too.

"so this is where you live then, yeah?" he asked surveying the small living room of my flat as we walked up the few stairs leading from the front door, His dazzling green eyes taking in everything the modest space had to offer.

I lived in a very small flat with only three rooms: a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom; the kitchen was off to the side of the living room with a low wall to separate it.

I was not much but I loved it.

If you knew the family that I had come from you wouldn't believe that actually delighted in living this way, I had come from a life of extravagance, money and yet I would always choose this life of commonness over being one of the rich a privileged. But that is a story for another time perhaps.

My boy was looking around scrutinizing everything in the room, turning his body around in to a full circle "I love it!" he exclaimed once again focusing his green gaze on me as he pulled me into an unexpected hug, breathing out a sigh of what I hoped was content. Our moment was interrupted as he pulled away grimacing at the sticky coldness that the blood made on our shirts "ugh… we need a shower. Lead the way room the bathroom Draco" I opened my eyes in surprise imaging both of us together soapy and wet under the spray of the shower, images that did nothing to curb the lustful feeling I had for my boy.

"Sure" taking a big breath of air I led him through the bedroom toward the bathroom opening the door while flipping on the light "here you go. There is a clean towel on the rack and a toothbrush in the top draw" I explained showing him everything. "You can use anything you want in here; I will bring you some clothes to wear." I went to turn leaving, not just to give him privacy, but to also calm myself down out of his sight; not really wanting to go, only stopping at the sound of his voice.

"Draco?"

"Yes harry" I answers putting a look of casual indifference as I faced him.

"Aren't you going to stay with me" he asked fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. My boy was exhibiting all signs of shyness now, all the bravado from early in the evening leaving him making him look even cuter then he did before, I couldn't help but want to give in to him.

"I will stay in the room with you, but we will take separate showers" I decided watching as his full pink lip pulled in to a pout making me want to kiss him. "I thought you weren't that easy" I teased with a smirk, he smiled at my words pulling me toward him in one swift movement planting his lips on mine kissing me slowly teasing his bottom lip with my tongue I went to deepen it but he drew away before I could.

"Your right" he sighed a cheeky smile creeping up the corners of his mouth "go get the clothes while I hop into the shower" I laughed as he pushed me out the door toward the bedroom.

"Tease" I called back laughing making my way to the closet in my room pulling out two pairs of sleep pants to bring into the bathroom.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"So…are you going to explain to me what happened tonight" I asked harry who was sitting shirt-less looking extremely mouthwatering in my sleep pants next to me on my bed. We had finished showering, getting all the blood from that nights kill off of our body. I reckoned that this was as good time as any to find out some information on my boy "you did not seem all that surprised by what happened"

"I saw you checking me out all night, I figured you would make your move eventually" he shrugged like that was the obvious answer.

"Well yes, but I was talking about what happened in the ally. You didn't seem all that surprised by my arrival. Why is that?" I asked eyebrow rose.

"You interrupted my fun time Draco. I had peter in my sight the whole night it was meant to be easy – go in, entice him, get him out and kill." He sat up looking at me with a smile on his face "but you showed up and all I could think about was you. I saw how you were watching peter the whole night"

"How was I watching him?"

"Like you wanted to rip his arms out his socket for even touching me" he leaned forward making me shiver as I felt hi tongue graze my ear lobe before he bit down with his teeth and pulled " it was really sexy" he whispered before once again pulling away bringing a frustrated groan past my lips. "He took me out of the club so I lost you, I tried to make him take me back in but he wasn't having that. He pushed me against the wall to shove hi tongue down my throat"

My boy paused tugging his dark locks in distress making it even messier. Sitting up I took his hand in mine taking it away from his head, I tugged him closer making him straddle my hips as ii rubbed by hand up and down his back "when I saw you over his shoulder you had that same look on your face-"

"The- I want to rip out his intestines and feed it to him look?"

"Yes exactly! That was how I knew that I had nothing to worry about. I saw you thrust that knife into his throat, the way you eyes shined radiating that pure satisfaction that we both felt when his dirty blood sprayed all over us." I could feel my boy getting flustered by just talking about it; he slowly started to grind his hips down on mine. I grabbed his hips to slow him down; not wanting to start something that would not get finished.

"I knew then that you felt everything I did, this was meant to be Draco" harry started grinding his hips down again and this time I didn't stop him, I felt his cock against my hip begging for attention pressing my lips against the red bite impression that I had left earlier that night marking him as mine.

My grip tightened around his waist rubbing his hardness in his sleep pants with my other hand. My fingers curled around his cock, giving an experimental tug. Harry let out a groan somewhere deep in his throat; the sound going straight to my own member

I gave him a shaky grin. "You like that?" I ask, my palm sliding down the base of his cock, fingers pressing over the thin cotton material.

I watched as my boys eyes hazed, unfocused, and his lips part. kissing him, harry's mouth moved skillfully under mine, I moaned as his hand slid up my back, tugging me closer him we ended up fumbling down onto the bed, my hand still moving against harry cock as he settled on top of me.

I loved seeing my boy so lost, uninhibited, letting out rough, short breaths at every movement of my hand, flick of my wrist, hot kiss on his neck as I bit him hard enough to break skin making a trickle of crimson saltiness drop on to my tongue.

"c-co," harry gasped. His breaths were uneven, he tried to reciprocate. I increase the pace of my hand, making my boy weak, helplessly moaning above me.

"Ungh…_Draco_." harry bit my bottom lip as I felt hot liquid wetting the fabric under my hand as he came, his eyes closed tight, his hand fisted in the sheets.

When my boy is thoroughly finished, I slid in beside him on the bed watching him lay there beautiful red flustered face, his eyes still closed while he panted heavily.

"…you," harry lets out. I don't understand what he was trying to say until he asks, "What about…you?" He reaches over toward my hardness that is straining in my own pants but I stopped his hand before it could reach. Even though I was hard - who wouldn't be? - I shook my head. "This was about you." I explained content that he was happy.

"It ok…sleep" he sleepily curled up around my side yawning

"Night Draco"

"Goodnight" I whispered slowly falling to asleep in the arms of my boy.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

_So I decided to try and continue it. Thank you guys for your reviews alerts and faves I'm glad you enjoyed it. This is my first time writing slash so I really hope it is good._

_Let me know what you think please!!!!! R&R_

_Much luv - cordelia _


	3. Just knowing it matters

Our second kill together was an accident; unlike our first. Although I can't say that I was too upset by it and I'm pretty sure My boy was not either.

It had been a few weeks after the incident in the ally, Harry had been staying with me in my flat since then. Now, to most people that may seem rather strange considering the fact that we had both just met that night; but, to harry and I it felt perfectly natural, like we had been together for a while.

My boy fit perfectly into my life, he took to cleaning up our place on days that I had to show my face at work - no matter how many times I tried to to tell him that he did not need to do a thing- Washing my soiled clothes after a meeting with my clients got a little too volatile leaving my clothes greatly covered in blood (most of my meeting ended up in violence).

It seemed to be going well for us, the only problem being that he never like to talk about his past; every time I brought it up he would change the subject before it could ever get started. It really started to frustrate me; I may not be an open book but i told him basics of my past, some of what went down with family and what brought me to where I was today. My boy never divulged anything telling me the past should just stay where it was. knowing that he was not going to be opening his mouth anytime soon, out of respect to him, I just let it go; letting him keep his secret until he was comfortable enough.

He was never able to get comfortable enough for him to tell me anything though as it all blew up in our faces one night.

It was an ordinary slow quiet day for me and harry, we had spent most of it inside the flat just passing the time away. We figured that we should get outside for a little while so, as soon as the sun went down, harry and I went to get some food. My boy was wearing his new clothes that I mindfully had bought for him earlier that week (much to his displeasure) after realizing he had no clothes. My own were a little too big for him, hanging off of his slender body to the point of falling also; I wanted him to have somethings of his own. He now had a few pair of jeans and some shirts yet he still insisted on waring my jacket even though it hung off of him loosely, I never really knew why and never questioned it - My boy looked stunning in my clothes.

I was just about to step into the shop when i felt my phone buzzing in my pocket alerting me to a text message:

** 2nd Warning**

**22 Greenwich Ave **

**West 4th Street**

**Low alert **

I sighed scratching the back of my neck while sheepishly watching as Harry face fell as he realized that I had to leave. "Do you have to go right now? at least eat first Draco." he pleaded taking my hand to hold in his I looked away from him shaking my head No.

He Pulled his hand away from mine to cross them over his chest while his jade eyes zeroed in on mine "well can i go with you then?" he asked "I won't get in you way, I promise" he added hastily as if that would effect my decision, It didn't; and if it were not for the slight widening of his eyes or the ridiculously sexy little pout My boy had on his face I might have had the ability to say no instead I heard my self saying:

"Okay, as long as you stay outside and wait for me, I don't know who I'm dealing with and I really do not want you getting in trouble." before i could even finish speaking I found myself with an arm full of My brunette wrapping his arms around my neck, fusing his mouth to mine in a bruising kiss. Fisting my hand in his messy hair I pulled lightly tilting his head back enough for him to look in into my eyes "Did you hear what I said, love?"

"Yes, yes; stay outside and no trouble. Got it" he said flippantly quickly kissing me again before I could get another word out.

I really should have not agreed to bring him along with me, my line of work was un-predictable at best, I never knew what was going to happen or whom I would meet. My job: Being a debt collector for the biggest crime lord in the area: Tom Riddle.

He was not to be messed with. A lot of people were even too scared to say his name thinking that it would send the wraith of him down on to themselves. I first got hired for the job after beating the shit out of one of his men who had knocked in to me, making spill my drink all over myself, causing a monstrous bar fight. he quickly offered me a job stating that "A person that small packing that much of a punch needs to work for me."

Not having anything better to do I took the job and quickly moved up in the ranks becoming the best at what I do. It was rather a busy job, the amount of people in debt to Riddle was quiet large. Everyone had three chances to pay back what they borrowed by the dates set by Riddle, if the debt was not paid by then you had three warnings; I was sent to deliver those warnings.

They always paid up by the third warning be it with what they owe or their lives; either way I did not care, as long as I go the job done. That may sound cold-hearted, but as I told you before: The only people that I care about are myself and My boy, and he certainly did not have a problem with what I did; in fact he loved for me to come home and tell him in explicit detail about my jobs sometimes while sitting on my lap slowly grinding himself on me. Harry got turned on by the freakiest things.

I would go in Find my target then, threaten, rough-up or kill. The damage i caused was dependent on the warning level. the alert warning just let me know how prepared I had to be.

For this Job i only had my fists and knives with me.

* * *

It was a pretty fast cab ride to the area where I was supposed to be in, getting out of the cab we walked hand in hand toward the building with Harrys hand gripping tighter on mine the closer we got toward our target. "Wait stop! we can't go in there Draco" Harry said panicked, bringing us to a sudden halt just outside the building.

"Why? Whats wrong love? " I asked looking up at the building seeing if I could spot anything out of the ordinary; it looked normal to me, okay looking with a small clean lobby equipped with a security guard. I did not understand why My boy was wary about it. " Whats going on Harry?"

I could see him hesitating a little before he squared his shoulders and proceeded to explain " Umm... My ex lives in this building" he mumbled eyes downcast. To say I shocked by this was a serious understatement, like I said before he never spoke of his past but I guess I should have assumed he had an ex. " We didn't end on good terms; I kinda slashed the side of his face open with a knife" he continued looking down toward the floor like he was to ashamed.

" Why did you do it?" I asked lifting his face up so I could see his beautiful green eyes. He took a breath steeling himself for what he was going to say next while I pulled him closer to me like i could protect him.

"We had just had 'another' fight in our long list of fights, I was pissed off about him trying to control me and dragging me with him every time he went to go out with his stupid friends, I raised my voice - he hit me; again." I gripped My boy even tighter to me if that was even possible.

"He was screaming that i was useless and admitted to cheating on me with someone I'd believed to be my friend, so I just got really pissed off and swung at him; when he went to hit me back i whipped my knife out, sliced him and ran out of there as fast as I could. I had been staying at a motel for about to weeks when I meet you." Harry finished looking up at me cautiously as if waiting for me to judge him.

"why did you hide all of that from me?"

" Don't know; I just really like you Draco and i did not want to mess anything up" My boy too sweet for his own good at times, like something that small could mess this up.

I smiled down at him, pulling him into a slow kiss feeling him melt in to me as i gently nibbled on his bottom lip lazily pulling away from him to watch amused as he tried to clear the dazed expression on his face. Harrys cheeks were adorably pink his bottom lip slightly swollen, it was breath taking. " Now come on Harry, i still have job to do"

"Wait... what if we run into him?" he asked pulling up the hood of my jacket over my head before fixing his own.

"Then I will deal with. Now go wait for me over there." I nudged him toward the lifts making sure my light hair and face were aptly covered going to talk to the security guard in order to get some direction to ' place. Hopefully this was a fast meeting so I could get Harry out of this building and far away from his Ex. It didnt even cross my mind that I could be going to 'warn' Harrys Ex until My boy pointed it out to me as we approached the door.

Things went downhill fast from there.

Door number two opened and out came a tall dark skinned man struggling to drag a staggering ginger behind him " Ginny!" Harry gasped loudly, not only tipping me off to who my target was but also alerting the guy that we were there, he glared up at us and by the sign of recognition in his eyes and the dark scar going down his face i knew that he had to be the Ex.

He pulled out gun from behind his back, turning it on us as he ushered Harry and myself into his flat, we walked slowly through the door quickly glancing at My boy to make sure that he was alright; surprisingly he seemed fine but i was still doubtful, I had to find a way to get us out of there fast before this confrontation got any worse.

"Harry!" scar-guy said way to happily in my opinion

"Blaise" Harry growled out moving closer to to the balcony door, I have no idea what My boy was doing but he seemed to have a handle on it. Ginny was knocked out on floor her face was all red and swollen she had on a short leopard print dress that was half hanging off of her body; I didn't know if she was knocked out because she was beaten up or, by the look of the track marks on her arm, she was high.

" I knew you would come crawling back to me harry"

"Don't flatter yourself Blaise, i am just here so that Draco can get Ginny"

"What does he need that whore for?" He sneered turning his attention on me "Starting a harem are you?" he mocked. I knew he was trying to make me raise to the bait, I probably would if I didn't have a gun trained on me.

"Aww don't be jealous Blaise, i'm sure you could join. If only you could get it up" I tuned to Harry with my eyebrow raised wondering if he had gone insane. Insulting the gut that your fate in his hands did not appeal to me at all, but then again; as much as i loath to admit it My boy did date this guy, so maybe he knew what he was doing.

Movement from the corner of my eye caused me to tun just in time to see Blaise charge at Harry, in a split second my heart stopped; thinking something bad was going to happen, until My boy side stepped aside before impact making Blasie barge through the open balcony door.

Thinking quickly I pulled my knife out ready to meet him out on the balcony and slit his throat before he could get his bearings. unfortunately when I arrived he was nowhere to be seen, there was nothing to be found the only trace of him was his gun lying on the floor.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked coming up behind me placing his hand on my back so he could peer over my shoulder.

"I believe he went over the rail" I tried to confirm my suspicions but could not see anything from my vantage point.

"Ginny!" following harry back inside I stood by as he bent down to check on the girl, she was in the exact position I had seen her in last. Harry checking her pulse confirmed it. "shes dead

I didn't feel bad for her because I'm sure in a few weeks I would have been sent back out to do the job. I did care about My boy being upset though she was still his friend, she probably had family worried for her too. I didn't have time to dwell on it. A person falling out a window would definitely bring out spectators.

Grabbing Harrys hand I swiftly pulled him up so we can make our exit before any kind of authority arrived He resisted at first un-willing to leave Ginny on the floor "Baby, we have to leave right now!" I stressed.

" we can take the stairs to the back exit" he exclaimed finally co-operating with me. Making sure or heads were covered we ran down eight flights of stairs and out the back door of the building. we could hear the fading sirens as we walked away.

Nothing was said between us until we made it home half and hour later, I lay on our bed pulling harry down beside me " Are you okay?" I'm sure that was a stupid question but it need to be asked, I trailed my fingers over his pink flushed cheeks.

" I-I'm shocked" he replied making it sound like a question " It just that... Ginny-'

"Yeah that was really bad" He reminded me that i had to check in so pulling out my phone I sent a message to my boss:

**D.O.A**

waiting a few minutes for a reply while running my through Harrys hair, my phone vibrated in by other hand.

**What a pity.**

Throwing my phone to the other side of the bed I went back to comforting My boy.

See didn't I tell you it was an accident. I think the the police ruled it out as a murder/suicide. Its a shame we don't get credit for that bastards death.

* * *

_I do not own: Harry Potter or ABFSO by The used_

_Another chapter down! I really hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Thank you to __**Mrs. McCarty - Malfoy Hardy, sls926, inuharrytwiclique and fallenblackangel44 **__ for you reviews if i could i would give you all hugs... and maybe some Ice-cream!_

_And thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts. _

_please R&R_

_- Cordelia _


End file.
